Delta
Delta is a black and purple cat with violet eyes. They are the Mountain Domain's shopkeeper. Personality Delta is a friendly and sometimes mischievous cat who enjoys playing harmless pranks. Den Delta’s den is by the town waterfall with prey and Mews nearby. There is a black and purple turtle shell inside the den. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Delta's Guaranteed Goods Note: Some item prices may vary based on difficulty. Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Hello there! Anything I can do for you today?/ Oh, I don’t believe I know you, do I?/ Well, I’m Delta and I’m the shopkeeper around here. Hope to see you around!” *: ''- Delta, Intro'' * “Ugh, look who it is.../ I've met some pretty bad cats in my life, but none as treacherous as you! Now leave me be.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Sigh... look who we have here.../ What did I do to bother you this much that you treat me like this? - I know I may say some bad things but you don't actually take them seriously, right?” *: ''- One star'' * “Hello there! Anything I can do for you today?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Oh hello (Name). I'm glad you stopped by today.” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hey (Name)! How's my partner in crime doing today?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! What are you up to today? Wanna have some fun if you're free?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General= * “I really don't get all this fuss about taking territory from other colonies./ Me? I'm just here to have a good time and pull some harmless pranks./ I definitely don't wanna hurt anybody!” *: ''- Delta (3 stars)'' * “Ever wonder how I got my muzzle and ears to be all purple?/ It's a secret dye only I know how to make!/ I don't sell that one, but I do sell other dyes at my shop if you're interested in a new fur color.” *: ''- Delta (4 stars)'' * “I once pulled a prank on someone but the prank that was actually meant for someone else turned into a prank on me!/ I heard this one cat really hated frogs, so I put frog legs in their den. Lots of them./ Well, turns out it was my den! I pranked myself...” *: ''- Delta (5 stars)'' |-|Gifts= *''“Hey, I have an idea. Take this and go pull a prank with it! It'll be HILARIOUS!”'' *: ''- Delta Gift'' *''“You better pull a prank with that thing I gave you. I'll be watching you!”'' *: ''- Delta, After Gift'' *''“Hey, I had an idea. I want to give you something so that you can go pull a prank with it!/ But it looks like your inventory is full so I can't give it to you!”'' *: ''- Delta Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Weather= *''“Ugh, I can't SEE in this weather. Who's idea was this, anyways.../ How can I prank someone if I can't SEE them!?”'' *: ''- Delta, Foggy'' *''"You know, rain isn't bad. Yes, your fur gets soggy. But to me it's kind of relaxing... Is that weird?/ It probably is, isn't it? Good."'' *: ''- Delta, Rainy'' |-|Festivals= *''“I love meeting new cats, and this is the perfect place to do that!”'' *: ''- Delta, Spring'' *''“I hope you're having as much fun as I am!”'' *: ''- Delta, Summer'' *''“The Autumn Festival is my favorite every year. There's something special about how the temple looks in fall!”'' *: ''- Delta, Autumn'' *''“Can you believe it's been a year since our last Winter Festival? Times flies when you're having fun!”'' *: - Delta, Winter |-|Outsider= * “If you’re polite around here, folks will be polite back to you.” *: ''- Delta'' * “I’m not supposed to sell items to cats that Leo doesn’t trust.” *: ''- Delta'' * “Some days I wish there weren’t any colonies at all. Then we could all just be friends!” *: ''- Delta'' * “You’re from a different colony... what are you doing here?” *: ''- Delta'' |-|Hide= Trivia *If Delta gifts the player, they do not mention the item in their dialogue. *Delta dyed their fur purple using a secret dye. *Delta's pelt can be obtained with the promo code VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK. *Delta was designed by Delta, a Kickstarter backer. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Non-Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Shopkeepers Category:The Mountain Domain